GI Joe: Jurassic Rescue
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Air Force one crash lands on The Isla Nublar. The GI Joe team is sent rescue the President of United States and his Family. Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters, that includes the Dinosaurs
1. Chapter 1

Air Force one is flying over the Caribbean. Aboard are the United States President Roland Harris and his wife Patricia and their two children Ryan and Erica. The family is on their way back to Washington D.C. From Hawaii where the family spent their vacation, Roland was on his cell phone while Patricia was watching a movie with twelve year old Erica. Sixteen year old Ryan was looking out the window listening to his music with his headphones on. "That was Vice President Tucker on the phone he's wondering how much longer is this flight going to take." He said sounding annoyed.

"I hope you reminded him that you're the President. Said Patricia wrapping her arms around his neck and then kissing him

"Dad want to watch the movie with us?" asked Erica

"Sure what are you guys watching?" asked Roland

"A documentary on dinosaurs by Dr. Alan Grant." Patricia responded.

"You really love dinosaurs don't you sweetheart?" Asked Roland

"Yes dad I do, I wanted to go to Jurassic World but it's closed now." Erica responded

"It's closed because the Dinosaurs got out and ate people!" said Ryan trying to scare his sister.

Erica screamed and clutched her father. "Ryan stop scaring your sister." Roland ordered. Erica was Daddy's little girl. Roland loves his daughter she makes him feel like a hero even though he was the President of one of the most powerful nations on earth, but nothing means more to him than being a husband and father. "Mr. President Bad news we are approaching a Hurricane." Said one of the Secret Service agents "everyone sit and buckle up your seatbelts." The pilots ordered

Suddenly turbulence rocked the plane causing it to shake. Every one held on tightly as the Plane continues to shake. Roland and Patricia and their children started to pray together and then everything went black as the plane crash landed.

A Few moments later Roland regains consciousness, He sees Patricia and goes to check on her. He shakes her and she wakes up "are you okay?" he asked "yes Roland I'm fine." She responded. They go to see about the children, Ryan was still strapped in his seat he wakes up feeling disoriented, but he was able to move and he unbuckled his seatbelt. Next they check on Erica and she too was strapped in her seat. Roland unbuckled the seatbelt and pull her out of the seat. Erica woke up in her father's arms. Secret service agents kicked the door out and gets everyone off the plane. The rain was still coming down hard.

"Where are we?" Roland asked

"Looks like we're on an Island." Patricia responded

"We need to get to shelter now." Said one of the Secret service men

"What about the pilots?" asked Roland

" They're dead." The agent responded

The Secret service agents escorts the family through the jungle. Thunder, lightning and heavy rain continues as the group walks through the jungle trying to find shelter. Suddenly a loud roar is heard. The agents draw out their guns as they lead the family through the dark jungle. They find shelter inside what appears to be an abandoned garage. Inside were old jeeps with logos that says Jurassic Park.

" Oh my God we're on that Island!" said Roland

" You mean the one with the Dinosaurs?" Asked Patricia

" We're going to die!" Said Erica

" I thought you love dinosaurs." Said Ryan

" No one is going to die." Said one of the Secret service agents

A roaring sounds again and this time it sounded closer. The agents went outside to check, when suddenly a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears. The agents started shooting, but the bullets had no effect. The Tyrannosaurus gobbled up the three agents.

" We got to move now." Said the one secret service agent left

They all take off through the Jungle.


	2. Chapter 2 Call to Arms

**The Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

* * *

General Clayton Abernathy was waiting in the one of the Conference rooms. General Flagg and Vice President of the United States Edwin Tucker comes in and greets him.

"General Abernathy I want you to meet Vice President Edwin Tucker." Said Flagg introducing the two men

"Of course sir it's a pleasure." Said Hawk shaking his hand

"You're probably wondering why you're here this late at night?" asked Tucker

"We have a big emergency crisis on our hands." Said Flagg

"What going on?" asked Hawk

"Air Force one has crashed." Tucker responded

"Oh my God what happened?" asked Hawk shocked

"According to Air traffic control an unexpected Hurricane caused the plane to crash." Said Flagg

"The President and the First Lady and their two children were aboard. They were returning from their vacation in Hawaii." Said Tucker

"Any survivors?" asked Hawk

"That's where it gets complicated; the area where the plane crashed may decrease their chances of survival." Said

"Where did the Plane crash? And please don't tell me Cobra Island." Said Hawk

"I'm afraid it's much worse, the plane crashed on the Isla Nublar." Said Flagg

"That's the Island where Dinosaurs run loose." Said Hawk

"I'm afraid so. That's why I want you to send a team of G.I. Joes to the island to find the President." Said Flagg

"Of course I will, but I have to be honest I'm not sure we'll find them alive." Said Hawk

"General Abernathy we haven't told the press about this because if our enemies find out they may strike while we're vulnerable." Said Tucker

"I understand sir this will be done quietly." Said Hawk

"I hear the G.I. Joes are the best." Said Tucker

"Yes sir we are." Said Hawk

"Clay, my prayers are with you and the team." Said Flagg

"Thank you Larry, but I would save my prayers for The President.

* * *

A few hours later at the Pit secret headquarters of the G.I. Joes, Hawk has gathered all of the available Joes. They are all seated in the briefing center. Breaker researched all information pertaining to the Island known as Isla Nublar. An image of the Island appears on the screen.

" The Island was once owned by Costa Rica before it was sold to InGen which stands for International Genetics Technologies ran by at the time John Hammond." Said Breaker

An image of John Hammond appears the screen; he is wearing all white clothes that match his white beard.

"John Hammond wanted to use the Island to open a Dinosaur Theme Park with Dinosaurs Cloned by InGen." Said Breaker

"I read about that in Dr. Ian Malcolm's book. Hammond thought he could create a new prehistoric world." Said Scarlett

" that's right Scarlett, Hammond plan to open the park, it backfired when a tropical storm hit the Island causing a containment breach in which the dinosaurs escaped and killed some of the employees." Said Breaker

"Here I thought Cobra Commander was a psycho, this guy gives him a run for his money." Said Beach head

"Well InGen agrees with you Beach because after the incident they removed him as Ceo." Said Breaker

"These people can clone Dinosaurs but they can't cure Aids or Cancer?" asked Life line

"Why do that when they can make big ass dinosaurs." Said Chuckles

"Well anyway InGen tried to open the park a second time when Peter Ludlow, Hammond's nephew tried open the park in San Diego, but failed when a Tyrannosaurus Rex got loosed." Said Breaker

"I remember hearing about that when I was a Kid." Said Flint

"But there's more when John Hammond died InGen was taken over by Simon Masarani who was able to do what Hammond couldn't and that was finally opening the park Jurassic World. And of course we all know what happened next."

"Another Containment breach!" they all shouted

"That's right another Dinosaur got loosed, but this time innocent people got killed." Said breaker

"Yeah all because the management failed to evacuate the park" Said Lady Jaye

"Sounds like these people couldn't run a Wal-Mart on Black Friday never mind a Theme park with dinosaurs" said Ripcord

"After that incident the lawsuits poured in causing the Park closed. And InGen is now trying recover from near Bankruptcy." Said Breaker

"Thank you Breaker for the information, but we need to get back to the task at hand and finding the President" said Hawk

"I don't mean to sound grim, but given what we know about this island how do we know that they're still alive?" asked Tunnel Rat

"We don't that's why this mission is either a Rescue Mission or a body recovery one." Said Hawk

"That's why we will search and find them or die trying." Said Flint

"Good that's why Flint I'm giving you the lead on this mission." Said hawk

"What about me sir?" asked Duke

"I have another assignment in mind for you Duke." Said Hawk

"All right Joes we have no time to waste." Said Flint

* * *

The Meeting concludes and the Joes get suited up and get ready to board the plane. Flint and Lady Jaye are left in the locker room.

"What if we're over our heads this time?" asked Flint

"Every mission we go on there's always a chance we won't make it back." Lady Jaye responded

"It's one thing if we're fighting Crimson Guards or androids or even Ninjas, But these dinosaurs are more dangerous than any of those things they're twice the size of average human beings." said Flint

"Dash, one thing I do know whatever happens on that island at least we'll be together." Said lady Jaye

"I love you Allie" he said

"I love you too Dash" she said

The couple kisses and then interrupted. "Save it for later you two we gotta go." Said Beach Head, the Joes board the plane and takes off to Isla Nublar.


	3. Chapter 3 Plan of Attack

**Isla Nublar**

* * *

Roland and Patricia and their Children spent the night traveling through the jungle. After the encounter with the Tyrannosaurus they were able to find another place for shelter inside a cave. The young surviving Secret Service Agent was the one who found the Cave. The young man was in his mid twenties with blonde hair.

"We should be safe here for the night, and in the morning we have keep moving." Said the young man

"I'm embarrassed to ask this because I should know, But who are you?" asked Roland

"I am Agent Charles Degler Sir." The young man responded

"Degler as in Mark Degler?" asked Roland

"Yes Sir, Mark Degler is my father." He responded

"I know your Father, I worked with him in the State Department he's a good man." Said Roland

"Thank you Mr. President, my dad would appreciate you saying that."

"Well Agent Degler it looks like we're all stuck here." Said Roland

"Please Sir Call me Charlie." The young man replied

* * *

The Joes are on the plane heading to the Island. Flint and Mainframe are visualizing the map of The Isla Nublar trying to come up with a strategy. The other Joes are preparing their weapons for the impending danger that awaits them on the island. Ace the G.I Joe's regular Pilot tells Flint that they are almost to the Island.

"All right Joes, Ace tells me that we're only a couple of hours away from the Island. So to better our chances of finding The President, I think its better that we split up into two groups. One group will search the abandoned Park on the Isla Nublar, and the other group will search the second Island Isla Sorna. Said Flint

"With the storm passing will help us a great deal as far as visibility on the Island." Said Mainframe

"What about the Dinosaurs Can we shoot them?" asked Beachhead

"Only if they pose an imminent threat." Said Flint

" I believe all life is precious and should be preserved." Said Lifeline

"Yeah we'll see how precious life is when one of those Giant reptiles chews your ass up!" said Beachhead

Snake Eyes was in the corner meditating. Scarlett was watching him concerned wondering what he was thinking. Lady Jaye comes over and sits next to Scarlett and the two begin to talk.

" Are you Okay?" asked Lady Jaye

" Allie I'm scared for the first time in my career, I mean I shouldn't be because I face death every day." Scarlett responded

" You know Dash was having doubts too?" said Lady Jaye

"Flint having Doubts? That's crazy he's one of the most fearless men I know." Said Scarlett

" Well something about this mission that has everyone worried."

" You mean besides Dinosaurs or the fact that the leader of the free world is trapped or possibly dead.

"Look Shana It's like I told Dash, Whatever happens on that Island we will face it together as team like always."

"Okay everyone we are almost there" said Ace

* * *

 **The Pit**

Hawk is in his office with Duke, Stalker and Breaker. Hawk has some Information that he didn't share in the meeting.

" I called you all in here because there's something you should know."

" What is it Sir? Asked Duke

" We pulled InGen's bank statements, it seems that they're getting a huge amount of cash flowing into their accounts. Said Hawk

" How's that possible? They're nearly bankrupt after all lawsuits." Said Duke

" You don't think Cobra involved do you?" asked Stalker

" I have a gut feeling that they're somehow connected." Hawk responded

" Who's running InGen now?" asked Duke

"According to my research the company being run by Hammond's grandchildren, Alexandra and Timothy Murphy." Said Breaker

"So if Cobra is funding InGen, we're talking an unholy alliance." Said Duke

" That's why we need to investigate this quietly." Said Hawk

"Wait, maybe it's not Cobra it could be Biosyn. Maybe the two companies decided merge after all these years." Said Breaker

"Either way we still need to check this out." Said Stalker

" Lonzell's right, we should start this investigation right now by taking trip to San Diego to pay InGen a visit." Said Duke

"All right, I always wanted to visit the InGen Facilities." Said Breaker

" I haven't seen him this excited since Comic Con." Said Stalker

" Come guys lets go we got work to do. Yo Joe!" Duke shouted


	4. Chapter 4 Dino Encounter

**Isla, Nublar**

The plane arrives over the Island. The Joes grab parachutes; they say a quick prayer before jumping out. "Yo Joe!" they shouted as they all jump out. They landed near the front gate of the abandoned Jurassic World theme park. They push the gates open and walk through.

"Look at this place." Said Scarlett

"Yeah, looks like Sea World on crack." Said Chuckles

The park was badly damaged after the recent incident. They proceeded through the park until they reached the visitor's center, the first thing they noticed was the Statue of John Hammond. The place was also a mess, chairs and tables were toppled over presumably by the Dinosaurs that run free.

"Mr. President? Are you in here?" Scarlett shouted

"I don't think they're here." Said Heavy Duty

"Seeing how bad this place looks I don't think they would've lasted." Said Lifeline

"We need to search every inch of this place." Said Scarlett

They split up and started searching. Scarlett, Snake eyes, and Mainframe decided to search the upstairs while Beachhead, Heavy Duty, Chuckles and Lifeline search the downstairs. The first group began searching the upstairs they approached the abandoned laboratory.

"This is where they created the Dinosaurs." Said Mainframe

"Unbelievable, I can't believe such a miracle took place right here in this room." Said Scarlett as she examines the place

The second group was searching the downstairs. They went into the abandoned Kitchen. Dishes and silverware were on the floor. Beachhead noticed a door, he opened it and he fell back when he saw a frozen Velociraptor. He drew his rifle.

"Hold it Beach it's frozen." Said Mainframe

"Who the hell keeps a dinosaur in a kitchen Freezer?" he asked

"Judging by the mess, whoever was in here was able to overpower it and get it in the Freezer." Said Lifeline

"What kind of dinosaur is it?" asked Heavy Duty

"It's a Velociraptor, one of the deadliest of the Dinosaur Kingdom." Lifeline responded

"How this thing isn't even that big." Said Chuckles

"What makes them so deadly is that they hunt in packs like Hyenas or Wolves." Said Lifeline

"Well let's try to stay the hell away from them." Said Beachhead

* * *

On another part of the island Flint and his team have been searching the jungle area. They spot the wrecked Air Force One. They search the wreckage.

"They're alive, the seatbelts have been unbuckled which means they were able to get out." Said Flint

"Well I can't say the same for the pilots, they're dead." Said Recondo as he noticed their bodies still strapped in their seats.

"Over here footprints." Said Tunnel Rat

"Let's follow them." Said Lady Jaye

They follow the trail of footprints that leads to abandoned garage. Suddenly a loud roar and the T-Rex appear. They draw out their guns start shooting, but the bullets weren't connecting. "Run!" said Flint

They take off running through the jungle with the large Dinosaur hot on their tail. They were running as fast as they can. They reach the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. Without hesitation they jumped off the cliff into the water. They all managed to swim away from the beast. They reach the shore and took a moment to dry off.

"That thing was moving so fast I couldn't get a good shot." Said Tunnel Rat

"None of us could." Said Flint

"I traveled through a lot of jungles and seen a lot of wild animals, but never in a million years would I ever see a T-Rex." Said Recondo

"Try a Billion." Said Tunnel Rat

"Do you think they're still alive?" asked Lady Jaye

"My gut tells me that they are. We need to keep searching." Flint responded

* * *

Scarlett and Mainframe are searching the lab. Mainframe finds an old roll of film, he puts it in the projector and a movie plays. In the movie Mr. DNA explained the origins of the recreated dinosaurs. Scarlett is quickly fascinated by the film. They also learn that every dinosaur on the Island is female.

"So that's how they're able to survive because they're able to reproduce very rapidly." Said Mainframe

"This is all very weird, but also amazing. The fact one Mosquito and Frog DNA can create these long extinct creatures.

Snake eyes walk in the lab. Because he's mute the only way he communicates is by sign language. He starts signing and Scarlett is able to translate.

"What he's saying?" asked Mainframe

"We need to go now." Said Scarlett

Suddenly Velociraptors breaks down the door. They pull out their guns and start firing. Scarlett quickly notices an air vent. She and Mainframe climb up the open vent. Snake Eyes tries to hold off the Raptors by firing his Uzi, he sees an opening and jumps up and pulls himself inside the vent and the three of them crawl away to safety.


	5. Chapter 5 Jurassic Conspiracy

**Isla Nublar**

Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Mainframe are crawling through the air vent trying escape from the Velociraptors. They make it all the way to the end of the vent and end up outside. They noticed a big fence made with barbwire. Scarlett sees the sign warn the two men.

"Be careful this fence is electrified." She said

Mainframe finds the fuse box and tries to figure out the buttons. The buttons are colored in red and green. He takes out his laptop and hacks into the system, and finally able to shut off the electricity. Scarlett starts climbing the fence and Mainframe is right behind her, and they both make it over the fence. Snake eyes starts to climb the fence when suddenly a velociraptor appear.

"Hurry Snake it's right behind you!" yelled Scarlett

Snake Eyes starts climbing faster and makes it to the top and does a front flip over the fence and lands on his feet. Mainframe goes on his laptop turns the electricity back on. So when the Velociraptor climbs the fence an electric jolt sent the creature back.

"That was close." Said Mainframe

"You okay Snake?" asked Scarlett

Snake Eyes responded by giving a thumbs up and the three of them goes off to find the others.

* * *

Beachhead, Heavy Duty, Chuckles and Lifeline make their way back to the dining area when they spot a pack of velociraptors.

"Oh shit!" said Beachhead

The velociraptors spot them. The Joes scatter and find hiding places. Beachhead hands lifeline a pistol.

"I can't take a life." Said LifeLine

"Damn it Lifeline this is no time for your Pacifism shit. Take the damn gun." Yelled Beachead

Lifeline reluctantly takes the gun and they all start firing at the creatures. The velociraptors were moving so fast, the bullets were missing their mark. They spot another problem; The Creatures were blocking their only way out. So they come up with a plan.

"Chuckles, I want you and Lifeline to make a run for the door while Heavy and I cover you." Beachead ordered

When velociraptors became distracted by the flying bullets Chuckles and Lifeline sees an opening, and they both ran past the distracted creatures and made it to the door and exited.

"They made it. All right Heavy it's your turn." Said Beachhead

"Hell No, man I'm not leaving you here with these things!" yelled Heavy Duty

"Trust me Heavy I got this go now." Ordered Beachhead

Heavy Duty sees his chance and runs to the door and he too makes it out. Now Beachhead was trapped. He continues shooting until the gun runs out of bullets. He starts to panic until he reaches into his vest pulls out a smoke grenade. He throws the grenade across the room and the whole room fills with smoke blinding the Veociraptors. He runs to door and makes it outside and rejoins the others.

"Damn that was crazy intense." Said Chuckles

" Yeah, this is why I love this shit." Said Beachead

"when we get back drinks on me." Said Lifeline

"I can I get that in writing?" Joked chuckles

"Come on guys we have to find Scarlett and the others.

* * *

Roland and Patricia survived through the night in the cave. Charlie stayed up all night standing guard. Ryan and Erica wake up. They decided that only chance of survival and rescue is to keep moving.

"Mom I'm hungry." Said Erica

"Roland, we left the food in the plane."

"I have food." Said Ryan

Ryan opens his backpack pours out candy bars. They all grab a candy bar and eat. Afterwards Charlie suggested that they start moving. They walked through the jungle and until they approached some dinosaurs. The Brontosaurus, Triceratops and the Stegosaurus were grazing the grass. Patricia begins to get nervous.

"it's okay mom they're herbivores which means they only plants and vegetables." The young girl explained

"She's right First Lady." Said Charlie

"Wow they're huge can we take one home?" asked Erica

"I don't think so honey. They wouldn't able to fit on the White House lawn." Said Rowland

"You really love dinosaurs." Said Charlie

"She been reading about dinosaurs since she was five." Said Patricia

"That's how knowI about Herbivores from Dr. Sattler's book."

"I know Dr. Sattler." Said Charlie

"you do?" she asked

" She's my Mother." Charlie responded

"Wow Dr. Ellie Sattler is your mom?" asked Erica as her face lights up

"Yes she is." Charlie responded

"Do you Know Dr. Alan Grant too?"

"Yes he's practically my uncle. Alan and my mom are great friends." Charlie responded.

" I don't mean to interrupt Charlie, if rescue is on the way I want them to be able to see us. So shall we keep moving?

"Yes Mr. President we should keep moving

* * *

 **InGen Headquarters, San Diego California**

Duke, Stalker and Breaker arrive at InGen. They go inside the huge lobby. The place was filled with employees wearing suits and White lab coats. They go up to the receptionist's desk.

"We are here to see Lex and Tim Murphy please." Said Duke

"I'm sorry but they're in a board meeting." Said the female receptionist

"it's important and we need to talk to them." Said Stalker

Two security officers armed with cattle prods approach the Joes.

"look you heard the lady, you need to leave now." Said one of the guards

"we're not leaving until we see them." Said Duke

"You can leave on your own or we will put you out." The other guard threatened

"okay I guess you have to put us out." Said Stalker

Suddenly the guards tried to stab them with the prods. Duke and Stalker are able to block them and disarm them. But the guards were not backing down. The first guard swings and Duke blocks the punch and counters with an uppercut sent the man to the floor. The second guard swings and Stalker grabs his arm and knees him in the gut and chops him in the back of the neck. The other guard is back on his feet, and Duke hits him with a spinning hook kick knocking the man unconscious. The three Joes walk to elevator and ride to the top floor. They barge into the conference room with guns drawn. The board members run out of the room leaving Lex and Tim alone with the Joes.

"Lex and Tim Murphy? Asked Duke

"Yes that's us." Lex responded

"Look if you guys want money we don't carry cash in this building." Said Tim

Lex and Tim are now in their 30s running their Grandfather's empire. They inherited it after Simon Masarani"s death.

"Funny you mention money because that's why we're here." Said Stalker

"Who are you guys? Asked Tim

"let's just say we work for the Government." Said Duke

"What do you want?" asked Lex

"We've been investigating this company and we found large amounts of cash deposited into your accounts. Which is weird because after the whole Jurassic World Fiasco. And the lawsuit you guys should be almost bankrupt." Said Breaker

"Look we've done nothing wrong." Said Tim

"My brother is right it's all legal. After the last incident on the Island the we were being sued by

Families of the victims of incident." Said Lex

"we wanted to make it right because when we were kids we almost died on that island too." Said Tim

"We couldn't afford to pay every family. So we met with financial advisors and they told us if we wanted to increase funds we had to sell some property." Said Lex

" So we sold the Island." Said Tim

"who was these financial Advisors?" asked Duke

"They're Twins and they represent Extensive Enterprises." Said Tim

"They're European, and they have weird names Tomax and Xamot." Said Lex

"we were glad to sell that Island. I mean we loved and respected our Grandfather for what he tried to do, but once the park failed the first time it never should've reopened." Said Tim

"Who did you sell the Island to?" asked Duke

"We sold it to a company called M.A.R.S

The Joes walk out into the hallway. "This is bad, very bad." Said Breaker

"Cobra owning an Island full of dinosaurs." Said Stalker

"which means Cobra is on that Island." Said Duke

 **To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 Uninvited Guests

Flint, Lady Jaye, Tunnel Rat and Recondo find the cave. They search it and lady Jaye finds candy bar wrappers.

"They were here." She said

"I think we just missed them." Said Flint

They leave the cave hoping to pick up their trail; they stop and noticed big dinosaur footprints.

"Oh my God!" said Tunnel Rat

"Now we really have to hurry and find them." Flint ordered

They start running following the large footprints hoping to find them before impending disaster happens.

Charlie was leading the President and his family through the jungle trail. They come to the fence. Suddenly a loud roar and the Spinosauraus appear. The animal has a large fin on his back and a crocodile like Jaw. The group starts running and Charlie finds a hole in the fence, they crawl through it. Then the Spinosaurus crashes through the fence. The group runs to the abandoned tool shed. They lock the door and the three men stand against door as the creature rams his head against it trying to get in. Patricia cradles her scared little girl in her arms while her father and two guys try barricade the door.

Flint and his team arrived on the scene to what they suspected would happen they see the huge creature ramming his head against the shed.

"They must be inside the shed." Said Lady Jaye

They take out their weapons and starting firing at the creature. The bullets were bouncing off its back. The creature spots them and turns its attention to them. They all went to hide.

"I have a plan." Said Recondo

"What are you going to do? Asked Tunnel Rat

"What needs to be done." Recondo responded

Recondo stood up and yelled at the creature. "Hey over here!" the Spinosaurus sees him and goes after him. Recondo takes off running with the creature after him. With the distraction the other Joes runs to the shed and bangs on door.

"It's okay now you can come out." Said Flint

The group opens the door relieved at the sight of the Joes.

"Are you okay Mr. President? Asked Flint

"Yes, now that you're here." He responded

"I hope you're here to take us off this God forsaken Island." Said Patricia

"But I liked the dinosaurs." Said Erica

"Then we'll leave you here." Said Ryan

"Come on that's not cool Ryan." Said Charlie

"I knew Tucker would send the best team out here, and I can't of a better team than the G.I Joes. Said Roland

"I'm agent Charlie Degler from Secret Service. I must say I've heard stories, but I never thought I have the pleasure of meeting you guys." He said introducing himself

"We can all chat later. But right now we still have a job to do and that's getting you all home." Said Flint

"You guys go ahead I'm going after Recondo." Said Tunnel Rat

"Rat, be careful." Said Lady Jaye

The group begins traveling to the extraction point. Flint takes out his radio and contacts Ace to send the chopper. Lady Jaye pats her hand on his shoulder. Flint feels a sigh of relief as he's close to complete one of the most dangerous missions he's ever been on. Suddenly the group hears a sound of a helicopter. They spot a black helicopter landing on the beach.

"The Helicopter's here." Said Roland

They start to move, but Flint stops him. Flint takes out his binoculars, he recognizes the Logo on the Chopper.

"Oh my god it's Cobra." Flint said

"Cobra, you meant the Terrorist Organization?

"I'm afraid so Mr. President." Flint responded

"Why are they here?" asked Lady Jaye

"I don't know. But whatever it is it can't be good." Flint responded

* * *

 **Author's Note: I want ask you the readers what do you think of this story so far? I want to hear from you so please reply.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 Cobra's Jurassic Plot

Tomax and Xamot exited the plane. They are greeted by crimson guards led by Major Bludd. Cobra had an entire fleet of Convoys and Jeeps transported to the island. The crimson twins hopped in one the jeeps. Major Bludd drove the twins to the new Cobra base. Destro and Baroness come out to greet the twins.

"Gentlemen, welcome to paradise." Said Destro

"This is where we begin the process of Cobra's rise to World Domination." Said Baroness

Destro and Baroness escort the twins inside the new facility. Every room was filled with computers and lab equipment. They notice a container with eggs in them.

"What are these eggs? Asked Tomax

"Those are Velociraptor eggs." Said Destro

"With genetic modification we will be able to control them and breed them as merciless killing machines." Said Baroness

They all walk down the hall to another room. Inside was a baby T-Rex locked in a small cage. In the room next to it were Pterandons. The bird like creatures was flying around a large electrified cage. They finally go to the main control room. There they are greeted by a female scientist. The woman looked to be in her early forties. She had short blonde hair with glasses and wearing a white lab coat.

"Gentlemen I want you meet Dr. Laura Sorkin." Said Destro introducing the woman

"Nice to meet you gentlemen, I am glad to be on board." She said shaking their hands

"Excuse us doctor." Said Tomax as he and his brother takes Destro and Baroness out in the hallway

"What the hell are two doing? Bringing in an outsider?" asked Xamot

"She is very brilliant Scientist. In fact she's a former Scientist from InGen." Said Baroness

"Baroness is right; she is the most brilliant Paleogenecticist in the world."

"What about Dr. Mindbender ?" asked Tomax?

"Mindbender is too loyal to Cobra Commander. This is our chance to prove that we should running Cobra not Cobra Commander." Said Destro

"We worked very hard to acquire this place." Said Tomax

"Setting up the containment breach at Jurassic World was not easy, especially since Vic Hoskins was an incompetent moron. The Dinosaur did us a favor by killing him." Said Xamot

"Ah Brother, it worked in our favor , after the chaos and destruction and the millions of dollars in lawsuits made it easy for us to convince Hammond's two simple grandchildren to sell the Island." Said Tomax

"What about Costa Rican Government?" asked Baroness

"That's the beautiful thing about Government in third World Countries, just name your price they will gladly look the other way." Said Xamot

"So you see time, money and resources went to this project. So I want anyone or anything to screw this up, so keep an eye on your Dr. Sorkin." Said Tomax

"Doesn't worry the poor woman think she's helping us to preserve these creatures, but in reality she's is putting our plan into motion." Said Destro

"Destro is quite smitten with the good doctor. But I told him once she completes her task I will kill her.

"I love it when she's jealous." Said Destro

They all go back to into the main Lab. Dr. Sorkin explains the process of the regeneration of the dinosaurs. An image comes on the screen of Indominus Rex.

"It will take a couple of days to recreate the Indominus Rex. The most powerful dinosaur ever created. Cloned with DNA from several different species here on the Island including the Velociraptors." She said

"Very good Doctor, we will leave you to complete your work." Said Baroness

They go out to the hall and kiss. Even through the metal helmet he can still feel the tenderness.

"I was thinking what about the Joes? They will try to stop us as always." Said Baroness

"Don't worry my love, after our plan is set in motion, The Joes and the rest of the world won't see us coming.

"Cobra!" they both yelled


	8. Chapter 8 The Snake and Raptor showdown

Tunnel Rat was searching for Recondo after the encounter with Spinosaurus. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't because he figured out that loud noises attract big dinosaurs like the T-Rex and Spinosaurus. So he searched quietly until he meets up with Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Mainframe. He goes up to them and part of the team is reunited. He fills them in on everything that's happen so far like the encounter with two of the biggest dinosaurs on the Island. He then tells them about finding President when suddenly they hear a loud scream.

"What was that?" asked Scarlett

"That sounds like Recondo." Tunnel Rat Responded

They all go running towards the direction of the scream. When they get there they see Recondo lying face first in the dirt. They all go over to check on him and he's still alive. They noticed a wound on his back.

"Oh my God, this looks very bad." Said Mainframe

"Recondo, Don't try to move we are going to get you out of here." Said Tunnel Rat

They go to try get him up when all of sudden a Velociraptor jumps out of the bushes and stands right in front of them. Snake Eyes goes up to the creature and stares it in the face. Somehow the creature understands and accepts the ninja's challenge. He then motions for the team to go. Scarlett reluctantly agrees as she Mainframe and Tunnel Rat carry Recondo away.

"I hope you know what you doing Snake." She says to herself

Snake eyes now standing face to face with the creature, The Raptor suddenly barks and two more of them appear. He was now surrounded by the pack. He takes out his sword as the first raptor jumps in, he drives it through. He takes the Sword out of the first Raptor and takes a swing at the second Raptor decapitating it. The third raptor tackles him from behind causing him to lose his sword. Snake quickly turns on his back as the creature jumps on top of him.

Snake does a Judo flip sending the creature flying. The raptor landed on his feet and jumped right back on top of him. The creature was relentless, scratching and clawing and even trying to bite. Amazingly Snake was able to dodge the vicious blows. The raptor grew frustrated and decided to go for the kill. The animal tries to use its claw, but Snake was able to grab it before it came down. The raptor was determined to win, it kept trying to force its claw down, but Snake was still holding on. Scarlett comes back and sees her man in trouble. She takes out her bow and arrow and fires it, catching the raptor in the head putting it down for good. She runs over to check on him. Luckily he only suffered cuts and scratches.

"I'm sorry Snake, I had to do it. There was no way in hell I was losing you." She said

She helps him up and they go find the others. They find them and Mainframe and Tunnel rat had cut down branches and made a makeshift stretcher to carry Recondo.

"Look guys, you need to go on without me. I'm just going to hold you down." Said Recondo

"That's not gonna happen. We came on this island as a team and we getting off as a team." Said Scarlett

"Scarlett's right, no man left behind." Said Tunnel Rat

They all put Recondo on the stretcher and carried him. Scarlett cuts off a piece of her shirt to wrap around Snake Eyes wounds. He puts his hand on her face as a sign of affection and appreciation as they go off to find the rest of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

**San Diego, California**

Duke, Stalker and Breaker were at the hotel. Duke and Stalker were asleep while Breaker was on the Computer. After the shocking revelation from the Murphys he decided to research the incident at Jurassic World. Duke wakes up and sees him on the computer.

"Hey man you've been on that computer all night. Why don't you get some sleep." Said Duke

"I can't Duke, there's something about the incident at Jurassic World that's bothers me." Said Breaker

"What's that?" asked Duke

"I've been reading the transcripts from the civil cases. According to testimony from the park's manager Claire Deering, she said that the head of security Vic Hoskins was responsible." Said Breaker

"So you think Hoskins was working for Cobra?" Asked Duke

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Said Breaker

"Yeah but InGen has failed many times in containing the Dinosaurs since they tried to open the first park in 1993." Said Duke

"But according to Deering, Hoskins was planning to use the dinosaurs as weapons on the battlefield. Who else but Cobra would come up with something like that?" asked Breaker

"So Cobra planted Hoskins in the park, caused the containment breach and gets himself killed." Said Duke

"With InGen vulnerable the Crimson Twins swoops in and takes advantage of the two young C. Lex and Tim into selling the island." Said Breaker

"Hey what's going on here?" said Stalker walking in the room

"We think Cobra was behind the disaster at Jurassic World." Said Duke

"Get this, the Scientist who created the dinosaur that caused it, has disappeared his name is Dr. Henry Wu." Said Breaker

"Disappeared or Cobra has him stashed somewhere." Said Stalker

"I think we better go and pay another visit to Murphys." Said Duke

* * *

 **Isla Nublar**

Flint and Lady Jaye along with the President and his family made it to the runway where Ace landed the plane. Beachhead, Lifeline, Heavy Duty and Chuckles have also made it. Part of the Joe team reunited. The President and The First Lady boarded the plane and waited. While the Joes talk outside.

"Where are Scarlett and the others? Asked Flint

"We lost them." Said Heavy Duty

"Yeah when those fucking raptor things came after us." Said Beachhead

"We lost Tunnel Rat." Said Lady Jaye

"He went after Recondo when he was being chased by a Dinosaur." Said Flint

"Oh by the way Cobra is on the Island." Said Lady Jaye

"What? Why?" Asked Lifeline

"We didn't stick around to find out." Said Flint

"If those snake bastards are on this Island, then we have to go after them." Said Beachhead as he starts to walk off and then stopped when Flint grabbed his arm

"Look Wayne, we have our orders, and that is to rescue the President. Please don't make me cite you for insubordination.

"Damn It, Well I hope those dinosaurs chews them up and don't spit them out." Said Beachhead

Suddenly Scarlett, Snake Eyes along with Mainframe and Tunnel Rat carrying Recondo on the makeshift stretcher catches up to rest of the team. Flint was happy and relieved that everyone was accounted for. Lifeline and other medics tend to Recondo. Scarlett fills them in on what happened to Recondo and Snake Eyes's battle with the Velociraptors. They all board the plane and take off home.

* * *

At Cobra headquarters Destro and Baroness were in their office making out. They are interrupted when Major Bludd escorts Dr. Laura Sorkin in.

"Is there a problem Doctor?" asked Destro

"Yes, it seems that we can't recreate Indominus Rex." She Said

"Why not?" asked Baroness

"Because we're missing the most important ingredient." Said Laura

"What would that be?" asked Destro

"I need DNA extracted from the mosquito." She responded

"No problem we'll just have men go out and catch mosquitoes." Said Baroness

"This certain mosquito can't be found anywhere on this Island." Said Laura

"Then where?" They both asked

"It's placed in a golden ball on John Hammond's cane." Laura responded

"Bludd, I want you to get the plane ready because we're going to the Hammond Estate.

 **To be continued in Gi Joe: Indominus Threat**


End file.
